There are situations where a plurality of second connectors must be mated to first connectors, where the connectors are located at the rear of a drawer or other container where they are not readily accessible. Mating of the connectors is accomplished by turning a knob or other control at the panel to turn a shaft that extends to the second connectors to move them. In one type of drive mechanism, a turning member rotates a number of jackscrews that each advances a second connector into engagement with a first connector, to simultaneously mate all pairs of connectors. Each connector may include multiple contacts, so a large force is required to mate each pair of connectors. As a result it is difficult to turn the mechanism and it is difficult to transmit sufficient force through the drive mechanism to mate all pairs of connectors simultaneously. It is instead possible to provide a separate drive shaft for each connector, but this results in multiple shafts that take up considerable space within the container.
A drive mechanism that could be operated from the front of a container to move one of a plurality of second connectors at a time into engagement with a corresponding first connector, would reduce the force that had to be applied and had to be carried by a shaft and other mechanisms in order to mate all connectors. Such a drive mechanism would also allow the mating and unmating of a selected one of numerous pairs connectors.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, apparatus is provided for moving a selected one of a plurality of second connectors into engagement with a corresponding first connector, where the connectors lie rearward of the front of a container, which enables operation from the front of the container. The apparatus includes an elongated turning member that is rotatable about a longitudinal axis, with the turning member having a front end at the front of the container and a rear end. The rear end of the turning member can be coupled to any one of a plurality of gear devices that each turns a jackscrew to move a second connector into engagement with a first connector. A selector that lies within the turning member, has a front end that is moveable between each of a plurality of positions to move a selected coupler at the rear of the turning member to an engaged position. In the engaged position, the coupler engages both the turning member and a selected one of the gear devices. Subsequent turning of the turning member causes the selected coupler to the turn the selected gear device. The selector turns with the turning member.
In one apparatus, the selector member can be turned to any of a plurality of rotational positions within the turning member. The selector member has a rear that forms a plurality of cams. The selected cam is turned to a position wherein it pushes the selected coupler radially outwardly along a slot in the turning member, so the coupler engages a cutout in the hub portion of the selected gear device. Turning of the turning member then turns the coupler and causes the coupler to turn the selected gear device.
In another apparatus, the selector member is slideably axially along the axis of the turning member, as by turning a screw at the front of the selector member. The rear of the selector member has a plurality of couplers that are slid so one of them engages the walls of a cutout in the selected gear device.